The field of the invention is electrical discharge machines, and the invention relates more particularly to improved flush cup and flush cup extenders for use on such machines.
EDM apparatus utilize a moving wire electrode which passes through an upper flush cup and downwardly through a lower flush cup. Flushing fluid, such as deionized water, is introduced into the internal area of the upper and lower flush cups which direct a stream of flushing fluid along the moving wire electrode. This provides cooling as well as a flushing action to remove the eroded metal from the piece being cut.
The normal upper and lower flush cups have a relatively large nozzles through which the electrode passes and have no provision for attachments thereto.
Many workpieces include recesses which divert the flow of flushing fluid and require the cutting speed to be substantially reduced so that the wire will not overheat and part. Even a large flow of flushing fluid is not beneficial if it is almost entirely deflected from the moving wire electrode.